A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hoisting systems, more specifically, a lifting and suspension system for personal use.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with lifting and suspension systems. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a personal hoist consisting of four adjustable legs that unite at a top end to a cap, which suspends a lifting means and harness there under such that an end user is suspended under the cap, and wherein the four legs extend diagonally down and away from said cap.
The Zamotin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,561) discloses a movable manually operated patient lift device. However, the collapsible frame.
The Leavitt Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,785) discloses an invalid lifter with a hand cranked lift mechanism for a body support sling. However, the invalid lifter is mobile includes a hand crank on the side of the frame, which is not suspended above the harness or include a collapsible frame of tubular construction.
The Simmons et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,509) discloses a portable invalid lift with a tripod support structure. However, the invalid lift support uses a cross-beam that is supported by a pair of telescoping tripod legs as opposed to a hoisting system that uses a harness to lift a person that is suspended via a frame consisting of four collapsible legs.
The Cole Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,553) discloses an invalid handling apparatus that includes a hand cranked lifting mechanism with a body sling. However, the apparatus does not have a frame consisting of four collapsible legs of tubular construction that suspend a hand crank in connection with a harness.
The Cottman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,758) discloses an apparatus for lifting and moving invalids. However, the apparatus is not supported by four adjustable legs of tubular construction, which suspend the lifting means and harness there under.
The Wingire Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,104) discloses a portable hoist. However, the portable hoist does not use collapsible legs of tubular construction which unite to support there under a lifting means and harness.
The Woolley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,630) discloses a portable load supporting apparatus. However, the apparatus uses three collapsible legs as opposed to four, which unite at a cap to suspend a lifting means and harness there under. Furthermore, the apparatus uses a plurality of rods and arms that interconnect amongst the legs.
The Capaldi et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,591) discloses a patient lift system that involves a large frame and rails that extend across said frame to enable a harness to traverse within the boundary defined by said rails, as opposed to a hoist that simply hoists and does not provide lateral movement.
The Capaldi Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,633) discloses a portable patient lift assembly. However, the lift assembly does not have a collapsible frame of tubular construction.
The Flachs Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,404) discloses a portable multi-leg deer hoist. However, the hoist does not have a cap that unites four adjustable legs thereon, and of which have a lifting means and harness suspended under the cap.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a personal hoist consisting of four adjustable legs that unite at a top end to a cap, which suspends a lifting means and harness there under such that an end user is suspended under the cap, and wherein the four legs extend diagonally down and away from said cap. In this regard, the personal lifting and suspension system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.